


Howl At The Moon

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-05
Updated: 2008-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the air is warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl At The Moon

Witching hour and the night is warm. Breeze ruffles pleasantly along the length of his shaggy back as they run through open fields, away from civilisation, upwards, upwards. Somewhere downwind is a stag, but Padfoot's senses are locked upon the non-wolf bounding at his side. They understand each other, these not-dogs, and the ground flies beneath them as they race. Together they reach the hill's crest, world spilling beneath them, a sea of moon's glow, and it is together that they lift their gaze to the source of all and howl out their mournful, wonderful hymn to her terrible beauty.


End file.
